Here She Comes Again
by chnoelle
Summary: Maria has everything she could ever dream for yet it feels like something is still missing. Will she find out what that something is when she is put in a storyline with a certain Legend-Killer?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! If theres anything wrong, spelling or other please give me a shout and let me know:D

* * *

**Here She Comes Again Chapter One**

* * *

Maria was happy. Really, she was. Her last boyfriend of two years turned out to be a two-timing scumbag and she was just glad to have found out sooner rather than later when she was tied down to him that he was cheating on her. She never really liked him that much anyways, she was just scared of the change it would bring if she left him. She was almost at the peak of her career, supported and surrounded by her many friends, the people she had come to affectionately call her WWE family.

If she was honest with herself though, she wasn't happy.

Sure she was content, who wouldn't be after posing for Playboy, and being recognized as a nationwide sex symbol, but it just seemed something was still missing from her oh so glamorous life. She was fairly certain that she knew what that something was or could be, but at the stage of her life she was in, she really didn't care to delve into it. The truth of the matter was, that she needed a man. Or a companion of sorts. Not some boy or fling like her friends seemed to be interested in, but a genuine, down-to-earth man. Someone who she could lay around with in their hotel room, someone who she didn't have to watch what she said or what she did around. A man who understood that there was more to her then the ditzy character she played on T.V. And that it had taken a whole lot of hard work and determination for her to get to where she was, not just a pretty face. For now though, she had decided to think of her future in the WWE and enjoy the life she had worked for. If something came along great, if not she knew she would survive.

Maria sighed as she continued on her journey to the women's locker room. Smiling and nodding at all the familiar faces, she couldn't help but feel a bit down. She loved it here, she was in her element, but even though her friends were always there for her, she felt more alone than ever. With her head bowed down, she didn't even notice the muscular figure headed towards her, head bowed in the same position until it was too late. Their heads collided, rather the top of her head collided with the persons jaw and suddenly Maria was careening towards the unyielding, stone floor. A hand shot out and managed to curl around her upper arm, heaving her back into a standing position and against a rock -solid chest before she landed in what would have been an extremely painful position due to gravity. Looking up to her savior of sorts, Maria found herself staring into th piercing, azure eyes of the Legend Killer Randy Orton who was currently rubbing his jaw with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry Maria," he apologized, his face a flaming red.

It was well known by those close to him that Randy was what one would call socially inept when it came to women. He was very good at portraying the evil, cocky guy on T.V., and he really had a lot of fun doing it, but that was because it was nothing like who he was once the cameras were off. Sure he was a bit cocky, what guy wasn't, but when it came to women, he would run the other way fast. Well that was the case with most women, many of the WWE divas were like his older sisters, excluding a few of the slutty ones who tried to constantly get in his pants, and also the petite brunette who was currently standing in front with the kind half-smile she seemed to always have on her face. Not that he would've noticed of course.

"No harm done to me Randy," Maria replied, staring at the already bruising spot on his jaw. "Are you alright?"

Randy tried to smile back, really he did, but it came out as more of a grimace when his jaw pained him. He winced and Maria grabbed his hand immediately, dragging him to the trainers office.

"Uh Maria.." Randy started completely bewildered. "Where are you taking me?"

The third-generation superstar may have been dense most of the time and he was almost always unaware of his surroundings, but he could definitely feel the warmth radiating from the spot where Maria was grasping his hand, and he could admit to himself that the jolts traveling up his arm from their adjoined hands was not occurring because of how hard she was tugging on it. He could also admit that it was a nice kind of feeling, and it just seemed to feel right. He could never figure out way being around Maria felt so different than hanging out with Mickie or Ashley or any of the other WWE divas he was friends with, but it wasn't a bad different. He didn't know Maria that well, nonetheless the fact remained that he felt the most at ease with his life when he was in her presence. She just seemed to exude a certain kind of peacefulness and acceptance that he figured everyone probably felt that way when around her.

They arrived at the trainers and Maria got someone to examine the now purpling mark on Randy's face in record time. He usually had to wait awhile for someone to be free to check out his injuries, but it seemed that Maria's bubbly personality attracted everyone, not just those close to her. The medic quickly announced after a few seconds of poking and prodding that it was just a light bruise and should only take a few days to heal completely. Maria let out a relieved sigh, just glad that it was nothing serious. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. They left the trainers together, quickly falling in stride with one another and made their way back to where the locker rooms were.

"Thanks Maria," Randy's deep voice drawled out, "I better go get ready for my match now, so I'll catch you later."

Pulling her in for a quick hug, something bold that he had never ever attempted before now, the One Man Dynasty inhaled the soft scent of her hair, pulling away, he smiled sheepishly before ducking into the mens locker room behind him. He promptly closed the door, his cheeks beginning to grow pink at the last image he saw of her gaping at him before he'd beat a hasty exit.

Randy would see Maria sooner than either of them expected. Maria was just stitching up her wrestling boots when there was a light tap on the door. Her being the only one left in the locker room, Maria got up and opened the door to reveal none other than Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Trying not to let her surprise show on her face, Maria opened the door wider to let the Chief of Creative Writing into the room. Not one to beat around the bush Maria quickly, but politely asked Stephanie why she was there.

"It has come to my attention that you have been training a lot as of late, and the improvement has certainly been shown in your recent matches." Daddy's little girl began, figuring out how to word her next thought. "You have a large fan following, most of which would love to see you finally ditch Santino's butt, for someone more worthy. We, the creative team have been trying to find a way to turn Randy Orton into a face, and it seems we have finally found a way that will do that and give you the push you need."

Maria was dumfounded. What did Randy Orton have to do with her getting better onscreen time? She was about to ask, when Stephanie noticed the perplexed look on the young divas face and beat her to it.

"We're planning to have Marella turn on you and just when it seems that no ones willing to come rescue you, Randy runs out RKOing him thus saving you from being brutally beat up." The billion dollar princess laid out trying to give her the shortened version.

"I'm a bit surprised that you're dragging Randy into this to be honest, I mean I knew that the thing between me and Santino would probably end up this way, but isn't that lowering Randy a bit, I mean he is the champion." Maria stated, still sorting her thoughts out from a jumbled mess. "Not that I don't want the opportunity, I guess I'm just confused as to why it would be Randy."

"Well you see Maria, we are hoping that you would be up to becoming the Women's Champion in the very near future, so we decided that we'd make it that much more believable by having him "help" you become stronger, so that you are ready to beat Beth Phoenix at the PPV after the next to gain the title." Stephanie ended her speech with a smile when she saw how elated the doe-eyed brunette was with the information that was handed to her.

"Really, you mean it!?" The Playboy cover girl almost squealed, not believing what she had heard. Not only did she get to work with Randy Orton, but she also was going to become Women's champion in a extremely short amount of time. It was everything she had striven for since day one, and it was just way to good to be true.

"Well this is provided, that the crowd takes to Randy's change of heart, and it doesn't turn the fans against you. We have thought this out and we'll get your script to you later tonight, detailing how it is that your relationship is going to develop over the next few weeks through promos and matches, so that it does ensure that you become the Women's Champion with the fans cheering you on" With that said, Stephanie shook Maria's hand and let herself out. Smirking as she heard the high pitched squeal echo in the room she had just exited, Stephanie proceeded down the hallway towards her office, her high-heels clicking along the way.

Maria was in shock. She was extremely excited, but a part of her still couldn't grasp that her dreams were finally going to come true. After talking to Mickie and Melina however, those uncertainties vanished and she was filled with a sense of exhilaration. A part of her was scared though, because she knew the joyfulness she was feeling wasn't only because of the fact she would be getting the title, but also caused by a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed man from St. Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

First off many thanks to Lauren, my first reviewer:D, MariaCenaFan, Christal-R, JCJF.lover, Inday, xOxRaNdYOrToNxOx, SummerRain173 and xAttitudex for reviewing and keeping my spirits up.

All of you have made me that much more stoked to continue this story and I thank you for that :D

PS – I won't be updating super fast, I'll try my darnedest to put out a new chapter ASAP, but it might be a little sporadic depending on my work schedule.

* * *

**Here She Comes Again Chapter Two**

"No, I don't think so not tonight," came the panicked voice of the young, perky brunette. "There's no way you're going to drag me out Mickie so just drop it!"

"But 'Ria, it's to celebrate your recent "promotion" of sorts, and you almost never come out with the girls anymore," replied the three time women's champion, dragging her counterpart down the motel hallway, making quite a scene.

It was the truth Maria knew, but don't get her wrong she loved her friends dearly, it was just that the fact remained that she would definitely rather stay in her hotel room, holed up with some triple chocolate-chunk cookie dough ice cream and a couple action flicks to keep her company.

Sure she would like the unique presence her friends provided, but needless to say none of her friends would watch movies such as Speed, or Shooter unless they were drugged and chained to the couch. None of them could really believe that the young and up-coming superstar loved the explosions and action-scenes as much as she did even though it was the truth.

Chick-flicks were nice sometimes, but there was something about the passion burning in the heroes eyes when they tried to protect those they loved that made an action movie much more romantic than any of the cheesy films the rest of the RAW divas coerced Maria into watching. All those muscles and that sexy confidence the leading men usually possessed was definitely a major bonus.

Now if only she could find a man like that, life would become close to being perfect.

For now she wouldn't complain as her job ensured that she was around at least a few decent men who were quite muscled. The sexy confidence was sadly lacking in most though but she could live with that. She had a look but don't touch policy that her friends certainly didn't understand.

Sighing, Maria resigned herself to a night of her drunken friends trying to push guys at her. She knew that they meant well, but it really irritated her that they wouldn't let her live her own life in that sense. She had better things to do then talk with guys that only had one thing on their mind for how the night was going to end, when all she wanted was to hang out with someone who cared for who she was, mentally as well as physically. Was that too much to ask for?

"Come on hun, it will be fun, I promise!!" rang Mickie Jame's cheerful voice.

'Like last time we went out right?' Maria couldn't help but think sarcastically.

Last time the divas had managed to drag her out, it ended with her dumping her drink on some loser who had insisted on feeling her up even after she had asked him to stop. Basically she'd rather not have to deal with that scenario again, which with her luck, it would be way too much to ask for.

"So man, are you heading to the club tonight?" the short silence was disturbed by the Doctor of Thuganomics who was currently heading down the hall opposite of the two arguing females.

Maria and Mickie watched as Randy speed-walked by not even sparing them a glance, with John Cena hot on his heels. The Chain gang Soldier noticed the two after passing and shouted a quick hello before he disappeared around the corner. Orton had, had a harassed look on his face, Maria noticed, so she didn't feel hurt by the lack of greeting from the current WWE Champion. It looked as if Randy was possibly being made to do something he didn't want to do either.

God knew that Cena always got what he wanted, only out of sheer persistence and pigheadedness of course.

Maria and her close friend entered the elevator both heading up to third floor, as they had shared a room for quite some time. Sometimes Maria hoped that she would somehow end up with her own room, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. Besides, she loved Mickie like an older sister, an annoying one, but a sister nonetheless.

Stepping out of the elevator, the pair headed to their room both exhausted from the trip and that nights show. Maria's feet were killing her, and she scowled at the thought that a minor detail such as that wasn't going to stop Mickie or the others from forcing her into four-inch stilettos with the excuse that it made her legs look even longer. She didn't care if her legs looked longer or better or sexier or whatever it was they claimed, she just wanted to cocoon herself in blankets and never see, or be seen again.

The music was loud in the club, almost obnoxiously so, but Maria figured that might have been just because of what type of music it was. She was a rock chick through and through so to have hardcore rap blast through the speakers surrounding the whole joint, well it made her head start to throb instantly. Some rap she could take, the kind that had no recognizable beat and you couldn't even figure out the lyrics however, didn't make that minuscule list.

Immediately, Maria felt herself being dragged forward to the bar, of course it was the same system every time they went out. Mickie always made a beeline to the bar first. She may have not gone out recently with her posse, but some things never changed she supposed.

The girls always filled up on enough drinks to get their buzz on, then they'd shake it on the dance floor until some unsuspecting man came up to buy them a drink, from there on it was pretty much free drinks the rest of the night. The brunette could admit that she had taken part in this ritual many times in the past, and although she couldn't really say she'd grown up from it, she just wasn't into this scene anymore or at least at this point in her life. Maria doubted she'd ever get back into it, but inside she knew her friends weren't going to let her 'waste away to nothing but a spinster' in her hotel room like she would rather do.

Scanning the crowd, the Playboy cover-girl swiftly located the rest of their friends, and pulled Mickie towards them, hoping that she would get the chance to sneak off once everyone was reunited. She had high hopes to find an uninhabited corner where she could nurse a drink or two and wait for her friends to finish making completely jerks of themselves as the night grew on.

"You actually got her to come out!?" Melina Perez shouted in disbelief. "I've been trying to get her to come out for the past few months with no victory in sight!"

"Isn't that being a tad bit dramatic," Maria groaned, as she noticed that a large portion of the roster was present in the club as well. She was not dealing with a drunk Shawn Michaels again, she just wasn't. He was way too happy normally, and drunk well, it was unnatural for a man to be that jubilant.

"She does have a point though," The Go Daddy girl cut in, giving her two cents. "You haven't really come out of that hovel you call a hotel room for a night with the girls in quite some time."

"See! Aha!" the paparazzi princess screeched with a triumphant look on her face. It was obvious that she had already had a few drinks in her system before Maria had arrived.

The normally bubbly brunette noted that most of her friends excluding Mickie already had that flushed face, and thin layer of sweat that accompanied a few alcoholic beverages being downed. She knew that she was doubtlessly in for a long, long night.

"Hey dude, check out who as A-rrived!" Randy was nudged none too gently by the very drunk ex-champ. "Mickie is looking goo-ood tonight!"

"She sure is John, maybe you should go over there," came Randy's reply.

Truth be told he hadn't even looked at Mickie James, his gaze had been held by Maria since the moment she walked through the door. Not that he would admit that to anyone. She wasn't glammed up like the others were, and the young superstar guessed that might have been the cause of her appeal. She was wearing some tight, faded blue jean, a hole in the right knee he noticed, and a plain black t-shirt that had some writing on the chest. He squinted to see if he could read what it said from where he was located, but to no avail.

Breaking his deep scrutiny on what Maria was wearing, the Legend Killer glanced to his side when he realized he hadn't heard a peep out of his big mouthed friend. To his surprise he was gone, and Randy quickly surveyed the club to find his large-muscled buddy. It seemed the rapper had taken Randy's advice as he saw him chatting up an amused Mickie James.

Telling himself that he was only going over there to feed his curiosity on what Maria's shirt really said, Randy push himself away from the table, straightening up to his full height of 6'4". He proceeded to weave his way through the crowd heading to what was dubbed for the night as "the Diva's Table."

"Hey 'Ria," the diva's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ashley, "Is it just me or is Randy Orton glaring at your chest?"

Maria turned to locate the third-generation superstar in the busy nightclub. After a few moments of searching and not seeing him, Ashley kindly pointed to a far corner across the dance floor where needless to say the Legend Killer looked like he was examining something in detail around her chest area. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt Maria went to turn away and maybe join in on the heated debate about Men's tights the Divas seemed to be in, when she saw him standing up with a look of determination on his face, as he started cutting his way through the groups of dancers.

Hearing the self-proclaimed dirty diva let out a giggle behind her, Maria knew that he was most likely heading straight for their table, but she tried not to get her hopes up too much.

She heard a voice clear somewhere above her, and her head snapped up to stare into the always piercing eyes of the sexy Adonis before her. This whole scene seemed familiar to her she realized, except for the fact that her headache was due to loud music and not smacking someone in the jaw.

"Marky Mark, is your idol eh?" the deep voice of Randy Orton resonated through her whole system. After a glance down at her shirt, Maria realized that, that was the reason Orton had been staring so intently at her chest.

"Heck yes he is!" the petite diva all but shouted, the shirt she was wearing was one of her favorites, promoting her taste in actors. "Mark Wahlberg is the most amazing man on this planet, I mean, Planet of the Apes was awesome, the Italian Job is definitely a modern classic, Shooter don't get me started, and you can't forget Boogie Nights!"

Maria flushed a pretty red, when she realized how excited she had got when talking about her precious Mark. Randy let out a chuckle.

"I didn't know you felt that strongly about him, I'm sorry I doubted your sincereness," the still chuckling male tried to say in mock-seriousness. This was when Maria noticed that she was standing up and situated a little too close to the man in front of her. Randy seemed to notice as well, as he stepped back and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well maybe sometime we can have a Marky Mark movie marathon," the WWE Champ started, "I haven't seen any of those movies, and I'll watch anything as long as it's not a chick-flick."

The invitation was out there, and Randy swallowed, apprehensive about her response. It was only for movies, something between friends, but to him it meant a lot more then that. Not that he would ever admit that, even to himself.

"I would love that Randy," Maria smiled warmly. "I can never seem to get any of the girls to watch them with me, I know now that I should have went to the guys!"

Randy's heart soared for a moment before it came crashing down with Maria's last comment. His face fell, as he realized that she only thought of it as a friendly venture. He told himself he was happy with that, and he really was. It was just that something deep inside told him that Maria was something special that he should hold onto. The problem being that he had no experience with relationships, the few he had had, seemed to go wrong and he always ended up hurt.

Maybe if he ignored it, this weird twisting sensation in his gut would go away. Maybe it was the food he had eaten earlier, in fact the seafood had looked rather questionable. That was it, the superstar decided. He was just over-analyzing everything like he almost always did.

Meanwhile during Randy's mini battle inside his head, Maria was too elated that she would get to spend some time with him to even notice his downheartedness. She could see them becoming good friends in the near future. Anyone who was willing to watch Mark Wahlberg films with her, was definitely good in her books.

Ashley had watched the whole exchange between the two with a studious sort of interest, but instead of acting on her suspicions about their feelings for one another that moment, the diva established to herself, that she would corner both of them later and find out what the deal was. No sense embarrassing the both when it was quite obvious they were already fidgety around each other.

Deciding to take a little bit of action into her own hands however, the punk-rock princess stood up, and grabbed the hands of her ex-boyfriends brother Jeff who she had been secretly pining away for. Pulling the surprised man up to his feet she proceeded to drag him towards the dance floor.

"Maria, you coming?" Ashley asked sending a look to Randy Orton.

The brunette sighed, "Naw Ash, I don't have a partner and I think I'll just sit this one out. Thanks though."

Everything was going as planned, all Randy had to do was ask her and she would say yes, Ashley knew. The seconds ticked by, and the dirty diva watched in astonishment as Randy made up some lame excuse about having to go use the washroom.

Muttering under his breath angrily, Randy moved along towards his newly created destination. After entering the washroom, he turned on the cold water and let it run on his hands, splashing his face, hoping to wash away what had just happened. Ashley had given him an in with her friend, he wasn't that oblivious, yet he had froze up and got out of there as quick as possible. That was what always happened when he was put in a situation he was uncomfortable with, usually it involved a girl. He hoped his sheer abruptness in the situation and hasty exit hadn't been as obvious as he thought it had been, and that Maria being the kindhearted soul he knew she was, didn't get offended by his moment of absolute stupidity.

Just thinking about her body pressed up against his made his mouth go dry and his palms become sweaty, so he couldn't begin to imagine what would have happened if he had somehow managed to work up the nerve to actually dance with her. Something embarrassing he was sure of. It was better this way. Maybe he should just stay clear of her for awhile until this feeling passed. It would be beneficial to his health he reasoned.

Maria was a smart woman. She knew what had just happened, and although she was a bit hurt by it, she was an understanding person by nature. She took rejection rather well surprisingly, and she was just glad that it was only Ashley and Jeff who saw it, not all the Divas who were still fighting about which wrestler looked better in tights. She knew that they weren't ones to go talking to it about the others, as the others would only blow the whole thing out of proportion.

She had fooled herself into thinking that Randy may have had more romantic feelings for her and she only had herself to blame for that. He had never once hinted at being anything more than friends and Maria decided that she would treat him as such. What is the point in losing a friend over such a small misunderstanding? The one thing she could not seem to get though, was why he took such a hurried leave. If he wanted to be friends, she supposed he could have just ignored their conversation or even said something else. On the other hand though, maybe he just really had to go to the bathroom.

'Oh well, you win some you lose some right?' She thought to herself.

A tap on her shoulder cut her thoughts short and Maria glanced up into the laughing eyes of the self-proclaimed 'Sexy Beast' Chris Jericho.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" Y2J asked in a cheesy British accent. Leave it to him to lighten the mood. With a deep flourishing bow, the Canadian waited for her answer.

"Of course, kind sir, I would love for nothing else." came the reply he was waiting for and with that he grabbed her hand directing her through the throng of dancers with his other hand extending a light pressure on her back.

Maria was extremely comfortable with Chris, as he had been the one training her for the past few months. It was a secret to almost the whole roster however, Chris' idea to keep it that way, saying he liked hearing everyone talk about how she was improving, yet being bewildered as to how. He was always a bit on the mischievous side.

They had grown rather close, in a strictly platonic way, as he was married and had two wonderful kids with another one on the way. Maria had the amazing chance of going out to Tampa to visit his wife and kids, and she was happy she got to witness the love the couple shared for each other and their children. Chris was an amazing wrestler, and an even better father in her opinion.

Chris was like an older brother to her, and she knew it was hard on him not getting to see his family half as much as he would like to, but somehow he still managed to maintain that aura of mirthfulness that always seemed to surround him. He was a genuinely nice person, and Maria was glad that she had got to know the man behind the mask so to speak.

They danced a few songs together, just having a great time, laughing and making idiots of themselves, when Chris got an odd look on his face, looking just over her shoulder at something.

"What's going on, Chris? Is there some-thing.." Maria turned around, finding herself staring into the deep azure eyes that she could never seem to get enough of. This was the third time this had happened today the diva couldn't help but think to herself.

"Mind if I cut in Jericho?" Randy's deep, sultry voice stopped Maria from saying anything more.

"Not at all Orton, she's all yours," the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla responded, handing the still shocked woman over to his co-worker. Y2J walked off the dance floor leaving the two to their own devices.

The song turned a slower beat, in the most cliché way as possible, but Maria didn't mind. They were swaying to the beat, their bodies not super close, but with a space she was comfortable with. She'd be comfortable anytime that she was in his arms though she realized to herself.

The silence was nice, but there was a weird sort of awkwardness still present that Randy wanted to get rid of. He knew it was his fault that it had somehow got there.

"Hey," he softly said, his breath warm on her cheek. This moment was more romantic than any she had ever had with her ex-boyfriends and she felt a deep pang of sorrow, knowing they were only friends, nothing more.

"Hey," the diva said just as quietly, her head bowed a bit so that he couldn't see her eyes.

Just holding her like this was killing him with the thought that they were only friends, but his fear of rejection outweighed anything else he might have said or done to change it. He had just felt this huge surge of anger when he saw how much fun she had been having with Jericho, it had seemed like she hadn't been affected at all by his blunder. Which was good he had thought, but seeing her enjoying herself that much dancing with another man, well it had made him see a little bit of red in his vision.

He knew the man was happily married, but something about how close they seemed just made something snap inside him and he was right in front of them before he even had the chance to think it through and realize it was a bad idea. He realized now that what he was feeling was jealousy and that thought scared him more than even rejection could. He had never been jealous before, he almost always got what he wanted, but he'd never felt this way about a girl and he was honestly at a loss for what to do.

The smart thing was to finish this dance with her and avoid her for awhile until the feelings left he decided, that would save them both, but him in particular, a lot of mental strife and anguish.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to iluvspikee, the first to review on my second chapter :), SummerRain173, Lauren, Christal-R, xOxRaNdYOrToNxOx, jealousorchard, Thee-Britty, annskieesofresh, xAttitudex and Inday.

You guys all rock my world so much:) I appreciate your reviews more than you'll ever know.

I apologize in advance for this chapter, I couldn't seem to get it to come out how I wanted it to. I kept getting writer's block so it took me forever to even get this chapter out. Sorry :(

* * *

**Here She Comes Again Chapter Three**

Maria hadn't been able to talk to Randy in over six days. It was normal for them not to see each other a lot, but usually she would at least see him in the cafeteria or even pass him in the hallway. The Playboy cover-girl was fairly certain as to what was going on, and she didn't like it one bit.

The jerk was avoiding her.

Normally, she would just move on with her life, but she couldn't shake the thought that maybe she had done something wrong or said something that offended him. It just didn't sit with her that someone who had the potential to be a good friend was going out of their way to stay clear of her. It had never happened to her before, and she felt hurt, but the eagerness she had to find out just what had made the guy act that way outweighed any apprehensiveness she had about running into him.

For once Maria really wanted confrontation and she was determined to let nothing get in her way, even the 392lbs. World's Strongest Man, who was currently barring her access to the male locker room.

"Hey Mark," Maria started, going up onto her tip-toes while trying to get a peek of who was in the locker room behind him. "Is Randy in there by any chance?"

Smiling in her usual sweet manner, the petite brunette looked up at the 6'1" self-proclaimed Silver-back. Mark and her had always got along well so she didn't expect the next response to come out of the large mans mouth.

"Sorry Maria, but I have strict orders not to let you in Orton's vicinity until right when your promo starts," smiling apologetically, the older man shrugged his shoulders.

Maria couldn't believe it. The third-generation superstar had actually gone completely out of his way enough to hire Mark to keep her away from him until their promo started just so they wouldn't have a chance to talk. That got Maria worried that maybe she really had done something horrible to Randy without meaning to. She hadn't thought she had, but it was obvious that something had bothered him and it obviously had something to do with her.

Her smile quickly vanished, being replaced with a look of pure resignation.

"By any chance would you happen to know why it is that he is doing this Mark?" the diva sighed, not expecting an answer.

Mark smiled at her sympathetically this time and shrugged his bear-sized shoulders again. "Sorry sweetie, but your guess would be as good as mine. I just do what I'm paid to do, no questions asked."

Maria thanked the man anyways and headed to the cafeteria. What she really needed was a KitKat and a bottle of Sprite. They always made her feel better, or at least a little bit better. She'd have to find someway to corner the man, or maybe it was just better to give up on him. She really wasn't sure as to what her next course of action should be.

It wasn't in her nature to give up, but it really felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Besides what was the point in forcing someone into a confrontation when they were going to such measures to avoid it. It wasn't fair to Randy to do that to him, especially if she had done something that had hurt or offended him somehow.

It was decided then that she would corner Randy long enough to apologize for whatever she had done, and if that wasn't enough for him well, she'd move on with her life, even if it pained her to do so.

Randy let out a breath of relief when Mark informed him that Maria was gone. He really hated doing this to her but he had it stuck in his head that it would be beneficial for both of them for him to keep away from her, at least until his hormones or whatever it was had gone away.

It had taken all his energy this last week to avoid the young diva, as it seemed that he was subconsciously attracted to wherever she was located. He would turn a corner just in time to see her and Mickie disappear around the next turn, and a few times when he went to get some food from the catering he had to stop himself before pushing the doors open at the sound of her laughter. He had gone hungry a few times because of his avoidance scheme needless to say.

A couple days into his Project: Evade Maria, he realized that the soon to be Women's Champion had begun to get suspicious about the lack of his presence. The reason he knew this was because she had started to show up at all his more-frequented areas, and he had found himself more than a few times ducking behind potted plants and the like to keep her from seeing him. He was just lucky he hadn't been caught yet.

Randy could admit to himself that this way of dealing with things was extremely immature, but he saw no other way of getting out of it unscathed. If he continued to hang out with Maria in the mental state he currently was maintaining, well it would only lead to rejection on his part as Maria was only interested in him as a friend.

"Thanks Mark," came the delayed response from the Legend-Killer, who had just finished stitching up his wrestling boots. Pulling one of the RKO shirts a random crewman had handed him over his head, he took one last look in the mirror before heading to the place where he would meet Maria for the promo.

Even though the One Man Dynasty had just taken a shower, he had already begun to sweat nervously, a certain feeling of doom settling in the pit of his stomach.

Inhaling and Exhaling slowly, the St. Louis Native proceeded down the hallway all the while trying to think of ways he could keep the speaking to a minimum without offending her more then he probably already had.

Being a typical guy, he hadn't even thought of what he would do if she somehow managed to trap him somewhere. He would just focus on one thing at a time and that would be not getting caught, period.

Maria was waiting, sitting on a stack on tables, ear buds from her Ipod tucked in her ears. Eyes closed, her head bobbed to the music as her leg dangling off the edge tapped to the beat. Randy could admit to himself that seeing her look so carefree and relaxed stirred something within him, and that just helped him strengthen his resolve to not let her get to him.

A cameraman walked up to him, immediately briefing him on how the promo was going to go down. Basically it was going to be a short segment where Randy comes across Maria and wishes her good luck in her tag match later that evening. Short and simple, the WWE Champ was just glad it didn't involve too much thinking and that it would be over soon enough.

Maria had already been told what to do so once the cameraman was done talking, she tucked her Ipod safely away into the pocket of her tight jeans, and hopped off the tables. Smiling at the Crewmen she skipped over to where she was supposed to be getting some refreshments in the clip.

"One, two, three, and roll camera," the man directed and they began filming Maria filling up a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"And now Randy," a man next to him whispered, pushing him into the shot. Now it was time for the Ladies man to take the lead.

"Hey Maria," his deep voice drawled out, stepping up next to the young brunette. Maria playing her part perfectly jumped slightly, slowly taking in his 6'4" form.

"Oh hey Randy, you startled me," she giggled girlishly, batting her eyelashes. Randy had to push back his apprehensiveness at having to stand this close to her. Continuing with the storyline, he chuckled, placing a hand on the crook of her elbow.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to, I just saw you and decided to wish you luck on your match tonight. Not that you'll need it." With a wink, he stepped back, smirking his trademark smirk, before heading back down the hallway, the cameras following his every move.

Quickly the camera rotated back onto Maria, and the world got to see the diva let out a sigh, eyes focused on what would have been the muscular back of RKO if he had kept walking like the fans believed instead of turning around and fixing her with a piercing stare.

"And cut! That was perfect you guys! Thanks!" The director shouted before telling his crew to pack up. Soon after the filming team was gone leaving to two alone in the corridor.

Randy looked down at his shoes then back up to Maria. Her head was bowed and he decided that he should probably get out of there, even though something inside was telling him he'd regret it. Turning, he took a few steps before the silence was interrupted by Maria's soft, melodic voice.

"I'm not sure what I did to make you avoid me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. Whatever I said or did to offend you I apologize for and I hope that we can still be friends." She said all this with her eyes diverted to a dirt smudge on the floor.

Instead of telling her that it wasn't her, that it was him with the problem, that she was perfect and nothing she did or said could change that, Randy just shrugged his large shoulders, looking at the wall just to the right of her head.

"No worries, I'll see you around kid," came the cold response from his lips. It sounded harsh even to him. His eyes focused on her long enough to see the flash of hurt that crossed her face before turning to indifference.

"I'm glad we're good," she stated just as coldly, before pushing past him and heading down the hall. If that was how he was going to be, she didn't want any of his friendship. It really hurt her how cold he was, but it hurt her even more to be as cold as she was right back at him. She was a peaceful, kind person by nature and she hated being mean, even if the person had it coming to them. On the other hand though, she hated being walked on, and she had no tolerance for a-holes.

The bell rang, the match beginning and Maria had just 'suffered' a hard Irish whip into the turnbuckle from Jillian. Quickly moving out of the way from being slapped, Maria grabbed Jillian's blonde locks and gave them a yank, sending the diva's head careening into the mat.

Running over to Mickie, she tagged her partner in and slipped under the ropes to the corner, getting a breather at last. Wincing as a particularly cutting screech sounded from Melina when Mickie clotheslined her as she was coming in from the tag Jillian made to her, Maria glanced around looking at all the fans. Seeing a sign made for her, she pointed and smiled at the two guys holding it. The fans were the reason she loved the WWE. All the people cheering her on, the adrenaline rush she got, everything about her job she loved, even when taking bumps and getting bruises.

Tuning back into the match Maria realized it was almost time for it to end as she saw Melina slowly pulling herself up from the mat as Mickie 'stalked' her getting the crowd riled up and preparing for her ever-famous Mick Kick.

Pretending to be enthralled in the match, the tall brunette watched Beth Phoenix race down the ramp towards the ring right on time, out of the corner of her eye. As soon as Beth got up onto the apron pulling herself through the ropes to get to Mickie, Maria dove through into the ring and ran across, throwing herself at the Glamazon, knocking her back onto the floor.

Getting hit from behind by Jillian, Maria flew over the top rope, landing on her ankle rather painfully.

The funny thing was that she was supposed to look like she had done that, but the pain that burst up her leg was all real. Whimpering under her breath, she continued on, pushing back the pain and diving out of the way of Beth phoenix as she came at her. Shoving the Women's Champion into the guard rail, Maria pulled herself back into the ring with the intent to help out her tag-team partner who was being double teamed by Melina and Jillian.

By this time the referee had signaled for the bell to be rung, Maria and Mickie had obviously won by disqualification. Maria mentally prepared herself for the next step in their storyline. Inhaling deeply, she heard Beth back climb into the ring and turned around to meet her fate.

'Wham!' Maria fell backwards after being 'hit' in the face by Beth's title, the muscular blonde then began to 'talk smack' in her face all the while she was pretending to be unconscious.

Hearing the crowd begin to shout, cheering and jeering loudly, Maria knew that it was Randy's turn to take part now. The other women cleared out including Mickie who was assisted by some of the refs, which left Maria and Randy alone in the squared circle.

Lifting Maria's head up gently, Randy played the part of the concerned love-interest perfectly, staring deep into her glazed over eyes. Her ankle was killing her, but in a way she was glad, as it made the whole match/scene that much more believable.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her, making sure to mouth the words clearly so the crowd could see. The cheers started to outweigh the jeers, and Maria smiled, happy that their storyline was working, even though she was still angry with him.

Nodding, she then made a dramatic act of trying to stand up, only to fall back into Randy's waiting arms. He then lifted her back onto her uninjured foot, and wrapped her arm across his shoulders, letting her use him as a crutch.

Once they got to the ropes, he helped her get through, then jumped off the apron onto the floor below. Maria then went to jump off herself but was stopped by Randy's arm. Tucking his other arm behind her knees, the Legend-Killer then proceeded to pull her into his arms bridal-style and started to walk back up the ramp. That wasn't in the script but Maria was just relieved that she didn't have to hobble all the way to the back.

As soon as they got behind the curtain, Maria figured that the WWE champion would drop her like she had some sort of disease, but she was pleasantly surprised when he continued to carry her down the hall toward the trainers.

Walking through the door, he sat her down on a cot, plopping down beside her. Maria was completely shocked by his sudden change of heart, but she wasn't about to say anything. She was even more surprised when Randy called out for a medic, then turned to fix his piercing blue eyes on her.

"You hurt your ankle pretty bad, didn't you?" He asked, now eying the quickly swelling limb. She grimaced a bit when the medic came over and began to poke and prod at it. Wincing slightly at a particularly shooting pain, Maria nodded, biting her lip.

She didn't know that he had been watching the whole match from the back while waiting for his cue and that he had seen her rather painful looking landing. Immediately he had known that something had gone wrong, not that anyone else had noticed. He was both proud and angry at her for getting back up and straining herself to continue with the storyline. She could have hurt herself even worse, yet he couldn't fault her for that. It just made him care for even more to see how determined she was to prove herself.

It was in that moment that third-generation superstar knew that he couldn't deny his feelings for her or act like he didn't care.

"I'll live, but thank you anyways," she began, looking at him as the medic began to tape her ankle. "You didn't need to carry me, but I really do appreciate it."

Announcing that it was just a particularly bad sprain and that she should stay off it for at least a week, the medic handed her an ice pack and a set of crutches. Holding the door open for her, Randy made up his mind that he had, had enough of trying to ignore his feelings for her, she was someone that a person like him should be lucky to have in their life, and just because she wanted nothing more than friendship shouldn't make him push her out of it. He should be happy to get even that. Walking her back to the women's locker room, he made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"Look Maria, I'm really sorry for earlier, and this past week, I've been a huge jerk and I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault by any measure." Looking into her eyes, he tried to convey how honest he was being with her. With a slight tilt of her head, her smile blinded him by the sheer radiance it possessed and he was elated that it was him who had caused it.

"Randy, it's okay, I was just worried that I had done something to make you angry with me, knowing that it wasn't my fault takes a huge load off my shoulders." Still smiling she patted his cheek, and turned around intent on hobbling into the room to gather her stuff. "Thanks again for carrying me, and for staying with me when I was getting my ankle looked at, and many thanks for walking me back here as well. You don't know how much I appreciate it all!"

Randy couldn't stop the content smile from making it's way onto his face. Maria's smile brightened even more if possible and the two were just standing there in the corridor grinning in an almost stupid manner at each other. It was a funny sight to see needless to say.

"Well I guess I'll see ya around, Maria," Randy said again, this time his tone warm.

After ensuring that she was safely through the door, he turned on his heel and headed back towards the male locker room. He was happy with his decision, and the tall, dark superstar really hoped it stayed that way. Whistling Maria's theme song to himself, he failed to see the perky brunette poke her head back out the door to watch him wander back down the hall, eyes sparkling in a way those close to her hadn't seen in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I must thank the reviewers, JCJF.lover, Christal-R, iluvspikee, xAttitudex, SummerRain173, wonder-lifeless, annskieesofresh, HARLEY1524, XoXRaNdYOrToNxOx . I look forward to reading them and you guys never fail to boost my confidence so thank you :D

PS: I understand that Mickie James is now the champ ( YAY! ) but if you hadn't guessed by now.. I'm not really following the same timeline RAW is doing right now.. hope you still enjoy :D

Oh and anyone who wants to help dictate what one of my next stories is, I have a poll on my profile for wrestling. Please vote on it, that would make me a very happy camper:D

* * *

* * *

**Here She Comes Again Chapter Four**

"So will you?"

Randy found himself staring into the unbelievably warm eyes of the girl he hadn't been able to get off his mind since he had last saw her four days previously. Not that there was really any effort made on his part.

Making a big dramatic display of answering, the legend-killer exhaled heavily, he made it seem as if it was a hard decision to make. "I suppose I could come, but only because nothing else better has come up yet."

Maria squealed, her slim arms wrapping themselves around his toned waist. The embrace ended just as fast as it had begun. Randy missed the warmth immediately. He knew that he really shouldn't be torturing himself this way, but every time she hugged him or touched his arm, heck, every time she even spoke or looked at him, he had this feeling of utmost happiness spread from his chest to throughout his whole body. He could never get enough of it and finally he had come to grips with their friendship.

He just wanted to be around her and although it did slowly kill him inside knowing she wasn't his, her mere presence seemed to banish those negative feelings and he knew he had made the right choice those few days ago.

Refocusing on the blissful brunette in front of him, Randy cleared his throat. "So it's a Mark Wahlberg movie marathon you say? How did you manage to rope any of the others into it?"

"With my amazing wit and intellect of course." Randy snorted. Maria went on as if there was no interruption. "And I threatened to sick John on any who refused."

"I always knew you had an evil streak hidden behind your many layers of carefully placed innocence." The One Man Dynasty looked her up and down appreciatively. Maria found herself having to suppress a shudder. How one look from him aroused her she didn't think she'd ever come to understand.

"So it will be in Micks and my room tonight at 7, there will be drinks, snacks like popcorn and the like, if you have anything you desperately need for a movie night I suggest you bring it." She smiled at him then, and once again Randy was blown away by how beautiful she was.

"I'm planning on being in bumming clothes, and I am sure everyone else is thinking the same so no need to dress up." She winked at him and with that she was gone, her tousled brown locks flowing out behind her.

Breathing in deeply, Randy could still smell the soft scent that he had come to associate with Maria. It was a mixture of vanilla, he was thinking that it must come from her shampoo, and then there was that fresh dryer smell, the one that when you got a whiff of it, it reminded you of home for some strange reason. It was intoxicating in itself and completely Maria.

It was refreshing considering the weird fruity perfumes that most of the Divas sported, and completely opposite to the strong burning smell of something toxic he had come to associate with the ringrats that always tried to get in his pants. Maria was Maria through and through and the more he got to know her, the more he realized that she was truly someone special.

* * *

* * *

"So did you manage to invite everyone else Mickie?" Maria asked as they pushed the couches together, they had borrowed one from Melina and Beth's room earlier in the day. Maria grunted as she shoved a recliner closer to the T.V.

"I sure did, did you convince Loverboy to come?" Mickie knew Maria had a crush on Randy even though the girl wouldn't even admit it fully to herself. The three-time Women's Champ ducked as a rather large looking pillow came at her face.

"Take it easy girlfriend, you'll need that energy for much later on in the evening." Grinning lecherously, Mickie dove behind the couch to avoid an ugly looking cushion.

"I can't believe you said that!" Maria all but shrieked, her face burning a deep shade of red. The red faded away quickly from her cheeks, a smirk forming on her lips as she got an idea. "With how many times I've caught you ogling Cena, I think I should be the one saying that."

Maria burst into full-out giggles at the horrified look on her friend's face. "You're not the only one who gets to tease babe."

Mickie opened her mouth to retort but was silenced when a loud tap sounded on the door. Maria crossed the room and looked into the peephole. She had made it a habit ever since the one time she opened it without looking only to find herself tackled by a completely inebriated Shawn Michaels. Once again people wondered why it was that when she saw Shawn and alcohol in the same room, she ran far far away. Somehow it was always her who ended up dealing with him. In fact she almost always ended up dealing with any of her drunken friends and coworkers. It was as if she had a magnet attached to her that attracted drunk people.

"Speak of the devil and he'll arrive." Maria muttered when she saw who was standing at the door. Mickie panicked.

"Speak of the devil? Who is it Maria? Is it John? Please tell me your kidding! I haven't showered yet or anything and he's already here!" Mickie grabbed her bag and made a mad dash towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in half an hour. Please deal with him!"

Opening the door, Maria stepped aside to let John in only to be surprised when a certain third-generation superstar followed in behind him.

Smiling, Maria took the bags of stuff from the two men. Turning to Randy her smile widened. "I always took you for a plaid kind of person, not a Scooby-Doo kind."

Randy had the decency to blush. "Scooby is awesome. Don't dis the pjs, Miss Woody the Wood-pecker." Maria glanced down at her own matching shirt and pants ensemble.

"Don't hate on Woody, he's a classic." the Diva pouted, looking forlorn. The guys didn't buy the act for one second. Sighing, Maria headed over to the table they had set up at the side for the food.

Unpacking the bags, Maria let out a squeal when she found barbecue Crispers in the pile. Randy came up behind her to find out why she let out such a noise.

"You like them too?" Maria jumped when she heard a voice right behind her. Whipping around she hit the WWE Champion with said bag of crispers.

"You jerk, you scared the bejeezes out of me!" Maria yelled, still beating Randy with the bag of crunchy goodness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Randy shouted, his arms up trying to block his face from being whacked. "I surrender, you are far stronger than I!"

"Will you two stop flirting and one of ya go answer the door already!" The chain gang gangster hollered from his spot on the couch.

Maria and Randy looked at each other shocked, they were too busy wrapped up in each other's presences to notice that someone had been pounding on the door for the last few minutes. John of course being the lazy man he was, sure as hell wasn't going to be answering the door himself. Randy walked towards the couch, cheeks turning a pink hue that John took quick note of, smirking.

Looking through the peephole a second time today, her face a flaming red once again, the diva saw the rest of the gang consisting of Ken, Jeff, Ashley and Beth. Letting them in, Maria headed over to the bathroom to let Mickie know everyone was now present.

Just as she was about to tap, the door swung open to reveal a freshly showered Mickie James. "Is everybody here now?"

Nodding at the shorter woman, Maria slipped past her friend into the bathroom, thinking it would be a good idea to go now before they turned the lights off and plugged in a movie. Stepping out of the small room after washing her hands she walked back into the living room to find the only spot left was a minuscule space between Randy and John.

Seeing the identical smirks on all of the girls' faces, the brunette knew they had set her up. Resigned yet at the same time kinda giddy to have a reason to sit so close to him, Maria wedged herself in between the two wrestlers and snatched the bag of Crispers Randy had been hoarding.

Popping in the movie, Jeff returned to his spot on the floor in front of Ashley who began to braid his multicolored hair.

The first movie everyone had decided on was Planet of the Apes. Since Maria had seen it over half a million times, she used this time just to scan the room. She hadn't had the chance to hang out with her friends like this in a quite a while, and she was content just to bask in their presences.

Seeing the way Beth and Ken were sitting next to each other yet trying to studiously ignore one another, Maria couldn't help but let out a giggle. Feeling Randy shift slightly next to her, she looked at him only to find him staring back down at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Look at Ken and Beth," she whispered, nudging the tall man in the ribs. "They're too busy denying their own feelings to even realize the other feels the same."

That struck a cord with Randy as he looked back down at the woman beside him. She was too busy watching her friends to even notice he was no longer looking at them, but studying her. What if that was happening between them? He wasn't denying his feelings, just trying to get rid of them before he got hurt, but what if she was doing the same?

Shaking his head, Randy decided that was enough of that. There was no way that was the case, Maria had always just treated him like she did everyone else. He didn't want to get his hopes up for something he knew would never happen.

Looking back down at bubbly diva, the legend-killer noticed her gaze on someone else. Grinning to himself as he saw how Ashley had somehow ended up curled on the floor, fast asleep, with her head in Jeff's lap.

The rainbow-haired warrior was stroking her hair and twirling the piece of pink between his fingers. The goofy smile he had on his face as he looked down at her was adorable, though Randy would never admit to thinking such a thing.

Maria sighed next to him, her elbow brushing against his chest randomly. Feeling his stomach muscles quiver, Randy tried to ignore the arousal he felt at such a small touch. He held his breath as the petite woman shifted around trying to get comfortable, plastering herself against his side. He couldn't blame her as it was a tight fit on the couch with four people, John and himself could take up most the room so that left little left for the other two.

Looking over to John and Mickie, the blue-eyed man noticed they had gotten rather comfy themselves. The self-proclaimed "champ" had wrapped his arm around the tanned brunette, and she in turn had snuggled against his chest, her legs draped across his, that rested on the coffee table.

Maria glanced at the screen, the movie was already almost halfway over. She couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of all her friends. Even though Beth and Ken denied it, she knew they would realize sometime in the future what was there. Jeff and Ashley were the same thing just a lot less denial and more shyness. John and Mickie, well she knew something would definitely come of that. They were both extremely sexual people who weren't afraid to show their feelings. Maria admired both of them for that.

Twisting to get in a more comfortable position, the future Women's Champion found that Randy's thigh made an excellent armrest.

Randy just about died when Maria laid her arm on his leg. She placed her hand, palm down on his knee, fingers splaying around it and his insides immediately turned to jelly. For once in his life, Randy really wanted to read into a woman's action, but he knew she was probably just trying to get comfortable. Deciding in a act of boldness that he would test their boundaries a bit, he lifted his arm up and stationed it on the back on the couch behind Maria's head.

It seemed almost instinctively that she shuffled over a bit, her back leaning against his front, her eyes never moving from the t.v. screen. She tilted her head back against his chest and looked up at him, a thankful smiling gracing her lips.

Randy's heart stopped.

The urge to lean down and give her a peck on the lips was almost too much to control. He wasn't sure how he managed to stop himself, but he felt his lips pull up into a half smile for her.

It seemed that was all the invitation she needed as she pulled his arm to rest around her shoulders. Burrowing deeper into his chest, Maria let a small smile weave it's way onto her face. She was extremely content just to stay like this the rest of her life. Threading her fingers through his, she let their adjoining hands rest on her lap, the warmth making her drowsy.

It wasn't soon after that she drifted off into dreamland.

Maria winced as she woke up to light shining in through her eyelids. Feeling incredibly warm, she just wanted to go back to sleep but the sun was having none of that.

She had always been a morning person, and this morning was no different. Feeling her legs begin to cramp, the diva decided it was time to get up but as she opened her eyes she found herself disoriented.

It took a few seconds for last night to sink in, and Maria quickly realized she was so warm because of the St. Louis born and raised man she had basically slept on.

Warm breath fluttered against her cheek, and the brunette couldn't stop herself from staring at his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, despite the awkward position, and when she sat up a bit, she was astonished when an arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder, dragging her right flush against his rock hard chest.

"Mmmm.. Maria.." She heard him mutter, and she felt her whole body freeze. She had to have heard him wrong, there was no way Randy "legend-killer" Orton was having a dream about her. No frickin' way. It was then that her cell phone decided to ring.

"It's such a good vibration! Come on, come on come on! It's such a sweeet sensation!" Maria winced as the sound echoed throughout the entire room. Leaving the sanctuary of Randy's arms, the diva dove for the phone hoping to shut the sound off before everyone woke up angry.

Flipping the phone open without even bothering to check the caller ID, Maria walked into the bathroom. "Hello?"

"Good Morning, you have won an all exclusive cruise to the Caribbean.." Maria shut her phone, not bothering to listen to more. She hated those message scams. They always called at the most inopportune moments.

Heading back into the main room, Maria realized that everyone was still asleep, even Randy, which surprised the hell out of her. She was sure she had jostled him quite badly with her lunge for her cell. Picking up her bag of clothes, she realized that a nice long jog was in order, followed by an equally nice long shower.

Throwing her hair up in a messy pony-tail, the tall woman changed into some comfy grey sweats and a black long-sleeve shirt. It had looked a bit windy out there so she wanted to make sure she didn't get cold.

Attaching her Ipod case's strap around her upper arm, she turned it on and set the headphones into her ears. It was just her, her thoughts and the music now. Her happy place so to speak, omitting waking up in an almost loving embrace with Randy Orton. Not many women got to do that, and she was elated to be included in the small group who had.

Heading out the door, she turned and cast one look back into the room. Everyone was paired off with respective cuddling partners, excluding Randy who had rolled around to take up about half the couch. She admitted to herself that she missed the warmth, and the utter fulfillment she felt just being in his arms.

Having never experienced that in any relationship she had been in, it was all so new and foreign feeling to the young blossoming woman. He really was a beautiful man inside and out, and Maria was just glad to have been let into his life and have him in hers at least somewhat.

Closing the door behind her, the doe-eyed female failed to see the piercing blue eyes open and gaze at her as she exited the room. The look of longing so clear in those eyes that even she would have realized what it meant, had she glanced back one more time.

One thing was for sure though, the perky diva was really looking forward to the next Monday Night's RAW. Stepping into the elevator, the brunette couldn't help but think about the next step in their on screen relationship. It had her heart beating faster just thinking about it, and the butterflies she felt concerning their promo, they didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon.


End file.
